


Forbidden

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic illustration for "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/587221">What We Have Tamed</a>." Not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirstenlouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenlouise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What We Have Tamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587221) by [kirstenlouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenlouise/pseuds/kirstenlouise). 



> I draw things for all sorts of fics that catch my attention, and in this case, "What We Have Tamed" certainly caught my attention. I feel like it's a beautifully written piece examining not just bestiality and zoophilia, but there's also something about the development of Sherlock's sexuality that caught me.  
> Unlike a lot of pieces that I actually plan, this one wasn't at all planned and sort of swept me up and spat me out on the other side.

[](http://imgur.com/w3FUfq7)


End file.
